knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Delyrus
Delyrus is the capital city of the Halidom of Delyra and from where Queen Arcturakos rules as the Exalt, with Sokara succeeding her after the Delyra-Gudora War. History After finding Marco Rubio in the fields and stopping a raid on a nearby village by Gudorian brigands, and later on overcoming the new Siren attack, Sokara and the Shepherds lead Rubio to Delyrus to introduce him to Exalt Arcturakos. After introductions, the Shepherds left Delyrus to go seek to acquire help from Regna Kagia to help dealing with Gudora's brigands and the Sirens that began to emerge more and more. After acquiring help from Regna Kagia, Sokara and the Shepherds returned to Delyrus, only to hear tragic news of a village being attacked and Maline being kidnapped. This forced Exalt to seek parley with Garea, the Mad-King of Gudora that sought war with Delyra as part of a plan to conquer the whole continent. As negotiations fell and war was upon them, the Shepherds rallied back to Delyrus, where they made preparations for the incoming war. While there, "Callum" had secretly entered the castle in a hole that was made years ago by Sokara, where Callum warned Sokara and Rubio that Arcturakos is to be killed as foreseen in the future. To prove that it was true, Callum killed an assassin that had infiltrated the castle to assassinate Sokara, though there was a second assassin lurking that attacked and broke Callum's mask, revealing Callum to be a woman, before Sokara killed that assassin himself. Learning that there were assassins in the castle, Sokara immediately went to go stop the impending assassination of Arcturakos, which was met with success, as they defeated Krotos. Afterwards, Sokara insisted that Arcturakos departs from Delyrus to be in another castle so that she would be safe, since Arcturakos refuses to leave her people's side. However, the plan goes awry when the Hierarch, a man that once supported Arcturakos when she first become Exalt, betrayed them for Gudora in a cowardly attempt to survive, though this would be his downfall. With Gudora aware of Arc's movement, Arcturakos returns to Delyrus, where Garea, who led his army himself, invaded the capital and captured The Enlightened Truth and had her set to be executed. After the failed rescue attempt of Arcturakos, which led her to make a sacrifice to try and make the people of Gudora to see the senselessness of the war. This in turn made her a martyr in Gudora and thus caused a mass desertion of Garea's army. As Sokara later faces Garea and the remnants of his army one last time, Sokara defeats Garea, presumably killing the Mad-King, which liberated Delyrus and ending the war with Gudora. With the war reaching its conclusion, Sokara returns to Delyrus, where he takes the role of the Exalt, though had not yet assumed the title. Along with that, he gets married and soon has a daughter named Eleanore Kendora. Alternate Timeline In Kendora's ruined future, the assassination attempt in Delyrus is a success, where Arcturakos is killed and Sokara is gravely injured, which would lead to a chain of events that would result in Garuga being resurrected and the world facing certain doom. Delyrus becomes one of the remaining areas in the world that had not fallen into Garuga's control, and continued to fight against the Titan Hydra Dragon's might. Eleanore soon had the other children of her father's companions to locate the Arcane Emblem and the 5 Gemstones from Gudora, where they succeed, though at some point, Eryeth's group somehow loses one of the two Gemstones they retrieved, where Eleanore only succeeds in performing a partial Solar Awakening in Mount Destiny, and summoning Solaris to learn of a way to return to the past to prevent Garuga's resurrection. After returning to Delyrus where Eleanore's friends, who have become divided in 3 for their decision to return to the past, where they are either with going to the past, against it, or undecided. As the group argues to the point of severing ties, a large earthquake occurs, and a large hoard of Sirens are released and launch a massive assault on Delyrus. Though the children fight valiantly along with the other soldiers in Delyrus, hope is lost when Garuga himself appears. The attack resulted in Delyrus being in flames and everyone but the children escaping with their lives. Delyrus's destruction ultimately secured Garuga's victory over Akardos, and possibly the world at that point, as soon his influence began to affect even Mount Destiny. As revealed in Vision of Yesterday DLC, Atheros used his powers to restore the alternate timeline world that the children came from, thus Delyrus is one of the places that was restored, and would also house graves for all the people that had perished in Garuga's attacks. The Vision of Yesterday Lady Elni meets Kendora, saddened to report that Mount Destiny has fallen to the Sirens. Elni is alarmed that Eleanore has sent her friends out to search for the Gemstone and figures that Kendora wants to perform the Solar Awakening Ceremony to end Garuga by using the 3 Naga Regalia weapons of Akardos. Knowing that only Exalted blood can perform the rite, Eleanore is saddened by the fact that she cannot assist them or else risk their only chance of saving the world. Elni offers to stay in Delyra to help protect Kendora, but she senses an ill-presence and quickly pushes Eleanore away, only for her to be stabbed by a mysterious figure, leaving her gravely wounded. Kendora tries to attack the hooded figure, but they escape. Eleanore tries to go off and grab a stave to save Elni's life. However, she tells her to save the stave for others who need it. Eleanore says that she didn’t have to take the blow meant for her. Elni, however, tells her that she finally understands what it’s like to give her life for others and will now be able to join her long departed friends. With her dying breath she entrusts Kendora with the task of bringing the peace that Callum fought for. Eleanore stands above Delyrus as Larendalle, Edelin, and Ridgar return with Korolite gem and the Arcane Emblem, but Garuga appears and taunts Kendora. Eleanore prepares to fight Garuga, but he casts a spell, severely weakening the four children. However, before Garuga can deal the final blow, Sokara and his army warp in, ready to put an end to Garuga. After weakening Garuga enough, the Titan-possessed Avatar (Marco Rubio) regains enough control over their body and warps Sokara and his army out of their world, sending them back to Solaris. The Avatar pleads with the last bit of their strength to finish them off, but cannot fight off the control of Garuga much longer and is consumed by Garuga's will. Garuga goads Eleanore that their future is still doomed, however Cillia, Egelard, Alys, and Oriel arrive with Hoperl and Sanguine. Eryeth, Galen, Inari, and Yiraloth arrive next with Vilmorite and Korolite. With the Five Gemstones and the Arcane Emblem, Eleanore is ready to perform the Solar Awakening. Garuga reveals that the Divine Dragon of Flames has been dead for ages, rendering the Solar Awakening ritual impossible. Elni then appears and tells Kendora to begin the ritual. Due to Mount Destiny falling to Sirens, the rite can be performed in Delyrus, as Elni's body lays in Delyrus, making it the holiest place in the realm. Eleanore performs the rite and is recognized by Elni, giving her the power to defeat Garuga once and for all. Garuga prepares to stop Kendora at all costs, however he is unable to do so because the Avatar, deep inside, is using all of their willpower to keep Garuga at bay. Eleanore deals the final blow and Garuga dies. The Avatar thanks Kendora for ending all the suffering they've caused. With the Titan Hydra Dragon's destruction finally at an end, the 12 children celebrate their victory. Known people from Delyrus * Arcturakos (Exalt) * Sokara (Prince) * Koshka (Princess) * Demiri (Knight) * Eleanore Kendora (Princess from the Future) Gallery Castle Delyrus.PNG|Castle Delyrus as it is seen in the intro Castle Delyra.PNG|Icon for Castle Delyra on World Map. Category:Locations